Student Page: Derrick Schäfer
Name: Derrick Raemond Schäfer Age: 16 D.O.B: December 13, 1996 Gender: Male Species: Human Albino Orientation: Pansexual Height: 5' 10" Weight: 140 lbs More Info Relationship status: Technically single, but in love with a celebrity singer. Likes: Chicken, Sushi, Horror films, the paranormal (including ghosts), his guitar, books, drawing, writing poems and lyrics Dislikes: His appearance, bullies, dramatic people, stereo-types, labels, heights, greasy food Personality: Derrick's very wise and great at giving advice. But he's a bit of a loner and is an extreme music enthusiast. Being albino and a bit of a geek, he's a constant target for bullies. Luckily, he can ignore being bullied till things get physical. Bio: Derrick grew up in Leipzig, Saxony, Germany with his parents and his two siblings. His older brother used to pick on him since they were kids. His younger sister was afraid of him for a few years. At a young age, his grandmother (mother's side) paid for him to learn English. When Derrick was about 7 years old, his grandparents (on mother's side) bought him his first guitar. He loved it and started immediately to learn how to play. Four years later, his grandparents (mother's side) died in a car accident. His grandfather died instantly, but his grandmother survived long enough to stay in the hospital for 2 days before she died. For five years after his mother's parents' deaths, Derrick's parents saved up the money to send him to a new school to get his mind off things. They only sent Derrick to the United States, though. His younger sister was still too young to go to the US by herself. So in a way, his parents forced him to attend Misery High. They felt that he would get a better education there than he would in Germany. And possibly have a better chance at making friends. Friendships : - Derrick and Codi are still considered acquaintances. They've only interacted with each other once and seem to both be music enthusiasts. : - Not really friends in his opinion. Not enemies either. He just isn't interested in talking to her. : - He pretty much finds her rebelious attitude annoying. : - Derrick seems to be very fond of her. Not in a sexual way, but in a friendly way. So far, she's the person he talks to the most. Trivia *He has a journal that he hides in different spots of his room. *He either wears sunglasses or colored contacts to protect his eyes. *Speaks German and English *His "celebrity crush" is Chris Pohl *He is not annorexic. He's underweight because his family has a very low income. He's about 10 lbs underweight. *Dormroom is currently unknown. *Older brother is Alarik Schäfer. He never attended Misery High and is 22 years old. *Younger sister is Tanja Schäfer. It is currently unknown if she will be going to Misery High or not. She is currently 12 years old. *Derrick hates lying to people, so he rarely does it. Category:Male Students Category:Class of 2015